Question: $\dfrac{8}{2} - \dfrac{9}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 6}{2 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{9 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{48}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{48} - {9}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{39}{12}$